The Crown You Gave Me
by brandy mallory
Summary: Can you ever regain what you lost so long ago?[ Kratos x Raine ] [crappy at summaries]
1. Chapter 1

((A/N: Wow, my first Kraine… I am amazed with myself. I think this might make me lose all credibility as a Kruan writer, but oh well. It's pretty dumb and this chapter SUCKS just to warn you. But there will be fluff and implied lemons after a while, don't worry. The title is a bit confusing, but anyone who did the devils arms side quest might get what I'm basing this on. If not I'll explain it later. The first chapter is pretty short because I'm lazy and you wouldn't believe how much it hurts my wrists to type. _Sentences written like this mean its Raine or Kratos' thoughts._The plot switches from in game to five years before, but there are lines and such to point this out.

And before I forget, let me introduce Rom, my disclaimer reading person

Rom: -waves- "Hi!"

Wow, she's all happy today…

Rom: "Brandy Mallory does not own ToS, Namco, Kratos or Yuan. Though she does own her disclaimer reading person and a computer.

Enjoy!))

* * *

The room reeked of infection. The smell alone made her want to gag, and the visual didn't help. She was in a hospital, not a very good one at that. It was here people who were deemed incurable where kept, and it was here she hoped to find the answer to her life's question.

She moved through the sea of beds filled of motionless bodies, to a door at the back. She reached to pull it open…

* * *

Raine awoke from her dream very suddenly, sunlight streaming through the open curtains on the window.

_It was five years ago Raine. Get over it._

She lifted her self out of bed, getting dressed for school.

_How do I get over something like that? How do I ever forget it?

* * *

_

She opened the door and there he stood, leaning over the bed of a now dead old man.

"What are you doing?" She yelled at him, pushing him away from the bedside, and reaching to see if the old man still had a pulse, "This was my only chance!"

The man looked slightly confused, "I'm sorry, I too came to see him. But it appears I was too late as well." He offered her his hand and pulled her up, "May I ask why you wished to speak to him?"

* * *

Raine walked into the schoolhouse, glancing at her students. Today was the day of Prophecy. Strange that she'd come to teach in the town of the Chosen.

Lloyd Irving threw a pencil at Genis, and she sent him to stand at the back of the classroom.

* * *

"He knew where I was born…" Raine replied softly, "He knew the place I'm searching for."

* * *

_Concentrate Raine, it was five years ago._

She began to teach about the war.

_Five years ago today._

A blinding flash filled the classroom, distracting her from her thoughts.

"It's the oracle. I'll go check on the chapel." She said quickly, moving quickly to the door.

* * *

"We're all searching for something," The stranger said, pulling her into a comforting hug, " Don't worry, you'll find out someday. I know you will."

"I just want to give up."

He smiled, "We all do," his face went grim, as if remembering a sad memory, "But we can't."

* * *

"Raine!" She turned to see Frank running towards her. The Chosen's grandmother had given her permission to examine the Temple after the Chosen had received her oracle, so she now sat reading tiles.

"Yes Frank?" She sighed.

He stopped in front of her and frowned, "We need you to help guide Colette, could you come to our house?"

* * *

"I'm Raine, by the way." She said, wiping her tears away.

* * *

She reached the door of the Chosen's house, pulling it open.

* * *

"Raine. What a nice name."

* * *

"Raine!" The mayor met her at door, blocking her sight of the room, "I want you to meet the mercenary that will be guiding the Chosen."

* * *

"So what do you do Raine?" The stranger asked as they broke apart.

"I'm a teacher. And your self?"

"I'm a mercenary."

"A nameless mercenary?" Raine said, with a small smile.

"How foolish of me. My name is-"

* * *

"Kratos Aurion." The mayor said happily, moving out of the doorway.

* * *

"Kratos," The auburn finished, holding out his hand, "Pleasure to met you."

* * *

((And that was my crappy first chapter. So in short, Kratos and Raine had met before, -giggles madly- I know, the flashbacks are annoying, but they'll be longer in the next chapters, not short like these ones. Anyway now that I've got that out of the way I'll probably update by next week, but I do have a zillion Fanfics on the go right now, so don't rush me! Thanks for reading. Please no flames. I don't mind be corrected on grammar and spelling though!

Now review, because every time you don't review Martel saves smacks Kratos with a plastic chicken! Save the Kratos people!))


	2. Chapter 2

((A/N: thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the wait. I had to re think my timeline to fit Genis in with out making it to weird. See, using my logic: Lloyd was 12 when Raine and them showed up, So these in these flashbacks Genis should be 7, but since it's about a year or so before they move there and I don't know hi birthday, Genis is now 5. Raine is about 16-17ish. Kratos is well, old.

Also, this chapter only works if you DIDN'T follow Kratos outside at Triet. So Lloyd just went to bed, got it? Good!

Every line thingy means the timeline switches ok? _This is thoughts_

I do not own ToS or NamcoI never will own ToS or Namco.))

* * *

"Kratos?" Raine whispered softly, staring into the dark eyes she'd once known.

He looked down, avoiding her gaze as auburn hair fell across his face.

* * *

The air outside was cold on her exposed skin. She looked over at Kratos, not surprised to see the cold hadn't even made his shiver. They'd been traveling around together for almost a month.

"Raine? I'm so cold," Genis wined from beside her. The five year old looking around the emptiness of the town called Hima, in wonder. They had arrived late at night, and the young boy had yet to see what little there was of the mountain village.

"It's ok Genis;" Raine said softly, "Kratos said we're only here for supplies, and the night, not to stay for long."

"No ruins for you to study sis?" The boy started at his feet in complete innocence, swaying back and worth.

"No ruins."

* * *

They had been traveling a day or so, when she heard her brother's yell from behind them. Lloyd had been captured by Desians. Kratos had frozen when he heard, pause so suddenly it almost scared her. The father was worried, Raine knew it. Worried for the son he'd lost once already.

_He doesn't want his son to be part of this. Not that you can blame him, I don't want Genis to have to see this either…_

They made it to the base, Kratos hell bent on freeing Lloyd. He hid it well, but she knew. He won't lose Lloyd, not if he could help it.

* * *

She sat outside the Hima Inn, arms flooded across her chest in an effort to fend off the night's frigid breezes. Her brother was upstairs, having fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

"You're still awake Raine?"

* * *

She watched Kratos standing outside with Lloyd's pet, from the doorway.

"It's not like I don't know you're there Raine," Kratos said softly, his eyes never leaving the animal.

Raine took a few steps to stand beside him, "When will you tell him?"

"Him? I don't have a clue who you are referring to."

Raine cast her gaze on the ground in front of them, "You can pretend that we never happened, I can deal with that Kratos. But you can't stand there and expect me to believe you don't now who that boy is."

He remained silent of a moment, and then in barely a whisper, "He has her eyes. I never thought I'd see those eyes again."

* * *

She looked up at the auburn, "Couldn't sleep."

He smiled lightly and sat down beside her, "I know the feeling."

His eyes glimmered in the moonlight, reflections of the deepest sadness that lie inside him, hidden away.

"You're quite good at this traveling thing. You don't meet many people who will spend their days wandering the world with a mercenary."

She turned to look at his, meeting his sorrow filled eyes with her own, "I know moving from place to place. It's seems like it's the only thing I know."

"You don't have to run Raine; half elves are accepted in many places around here. You could teach."

"I'm scared Kratos." She leaned on his shoulder, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks, "I feel like I'm always scared."

"We're all scared at one point."

She snorted trough her quiet sobs, "I can't imagine you being scared."

"I have been," He wrapped his arm around her, holding her closer, "I have been…"

* * *

Kratos sunk to the ground in a flood of silent tears, "He looks like her, he looks so much like her."

She kneeled down beside him, "You'll have to tell him at some point."

"Have you told Genis who I am?" Kratos asked back, almost in defense.

"You're a mercenary, and that's it. He doesn't remember you, and I see no need to tell him."

"And I see no need to tell Lloyd. I-" He ran his fingers through his bangs, "I'm scared Raine."

"We're all scared at some point."

He smiled, "Using my own words against me?"

"The past will always come back to haunt you…"

"Even when you thought the past was dead…"

* * *

((I can't believe I pulled off a second chapter, took me long enough. Anyway, please review. Any questions you have just ask, I reply to every review. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to watch Advent Children again! Thanks for reading, and putting up with the wait.)) 


End file.
